The Gods Watch Penelope Jackson's Life
by XxIzukuxXMidoriyaxX
Summary: What was supposed to be a boring winter solstice meeting, turns into the gods watching Percy's life when they find Poseidon sobbing on his throne. Fem!Percy. Eh, I'll rate it T. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thought Bubble_**

 ** _IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM_**

The Gods all sat in the throne room, for once, all being quiet. The reason for this abnormal silence, was the God of the Seas himself.

Poseidon was on his sea-blue throne, his face buried in his hands, sobbing like no tomorrow.

Hestia, the forgotten goddess but favored by Hades and Poseidon, finally got the courage to speak. "Poseidon, brother, what ails you? Before you answer, would you please calm down? For the mortals sake? There are tsunamis and hurricanes all over the world."

The King of Atlantis looked up, showing his puffy, red-rimmed eyes. He took a deep, calming breath, immediately ceasing the global disasters, and said, "It is nothing, dear sister... just my," he started, shooting a quick, barely noticeable, wary glance at Zeus (and Hades. It's the winter solstice). "child," he ended cautiously.

That word alone shattered the silence as the big room was suddenly filled with a cacophony of shouts. When Poseidon looked over at Zeus and Hades, he tensed.

Hades face was one of masked fury. ' _Am I the only one able to keep it in my pants?!_ _ **I**_ _was the one forced into this stupid oath!'_ he thought angrily, but masking it behind a blank look.

Zeus on the other hand, had no such problem showing how he felt. His face was cherry red, making some of the more immature gods laugh (yea I'm lookin at you Apollo and Hermes). He had his Master Bolt in hand, thinking ' _A Sea Spawn? It shall die for it will probably be too powerful and a threat to my throne_.' (I know that was cliche of me...)

' _Out of everyone, why is he mad? He has_ _ **two**_ _kids!_ ' Poseidon thought in disbelief, and a little anger. He decided to voice this thought and yelled, "Put the bolt down, Thunderwear! Last I checked you have two kids! You will not harm a hair upon my child or you'll be joining Father _very_ soon."

Zeus looked taken aback by Poseidon's protectiveness, and a little insulted at the nickname. Poseidon has always been fiercely protective of his sons, but never this protective...

"Why are you so protective of this specific child, _brother_ ," Hades said with venom.

"Well, this child is a 'she', for one," the Earth shaker started. "And she's having a hard time right now..." he continued vaguely.

"What do you mean a 'hard time'?" Oddly enough, it was Demeter who asked this.

"Uh, she-she's being—" Poseidon suddenly broke off, not being able to handle the pain and started sobbing again. "I'm a horrible father!" he wailed.

Hestia walked up to her second favorite brother (don't tell him she said that) and hugged him, rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to him. She also might've used a little bit of her powers too... "Shh... it's okay, brother. Just take your time and tell us when you're ready."

After a few minutes the Sea God was able to speak again.

"Thank you, sister," the black-haired god said as he calmed. He took a deep breath before saying, "My first, and probably only, demigod daughter is being abused, very, _very_ badly."

The tension, mixed with the silence in the room, was deadly.

For once, Apollo and Hermes had no jokes to say. Aphrodite and Ares actually stopped making googly-eyes at each other and stared at the Earth Shaker with something akin to sympathy, well, as much sympathy the God of War could give. Demeter and Hestia has a couple tears going down their faces, being the more open and sensitive goddesses. Hades' eyes actually softened a bit, as well as Zeus', as they knew how hard it was on their brother (they may not show it, but they do love each other). Artemis was heavily saddened for the hardships of the young maiden, considering to ask the poor girl to join the hunt. Dionysus was reading his magazine, but his face was set in a scowl; he may hate the brats, but he wasn't heartless. Hera, frankly, didn't care about the demigoddess, like the bitch she is (can you tell I hate Hera?). Athena felt a tiny bit of remorse for the Sea Spawn, but her rivalry with Poseidon and her massive pride stopped her from feeling any other emotion other than hate for the Sea God and all of his kids. And lastly, Hephaestus wanted to show sympathy to the broken god, but unfortunately, he didn't know how to comfort people, as he is best with machines.

Zeus slowly put his Master Bolt away and forced the words, "I am sorry for my rashness, brother. Since you cannot see your daughter in person, I'll make an offer **only this once.** Because of this, you, along with the rest of us, will be able to watch your daughters life from a one-way Iris Message, but we will _not_ help her in _any way_. That is a direct order. Am I clear?"

Poseidon's face brightened considerably during Zeus' speech, and at the end of it, he hastily nodded, even though he was saddened by the fact he couldn't help his defenseless daughter.

"Before we start, we never got the young maidens name. What is it, if I may ask?" Artemis inquired, showing some rare respect to the male god.

"Her name is Penelope. Penelope Jackson."

 ** _OKAY GUYS, THIS THOUGHT CAME TO ME RANDOMLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, SO IM WRITING THIS AT 11 AT NIGHT! I KNOW IM SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING MY OTHER STORY 'PERSEPHONE JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF' (which you should totally check out) BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE THIS THOUGHT! I WONT UPDATE THIS UNTIL IM DONE WITH MY OTHER STORY THOUGH, IT MESSES WITH MY FLOW. SO IN THE MEAN TIME, YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STORY._**

 ** _BYE, WELL, AT LEAST UNTIL MY OTHER STORY IS FINISHED. (Which, by the way, I will totally be finishing no matter what)_**

 ** _~JAPJOFG_**


	2. AHH IM SO SORRY

Yeah I'm sorry to say this... but I've lost any and all interest in the Percy Jackson fandom as a whole. I'm in to a new fandom... and I'm not really that good of a writer anyway... sooooo I'm sorry but I feel like this was bound to happen from the beginning. If you want to adopt this then go right on ahead.. just PM me first. Again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
